


Amores que no volverán

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Por todos los amores que no volverán.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069
Kudos: 4





	Amores que no volverán

**1.**

Jongin le dice “no te quiero, no quiero más de esto” en susurros y probablemente con las mejillas ardiendo, y Baekhyun pretende que no le importa realmente. Se encoge de hombros, dice “pft, lo que tú digas, niñato”, se da media vuelta y todos los trocitos de su corazón, su dignidad, se los traga con cuatro cubatas en alguna discoteca en la que termina con los labios de otro pegado al cuerpo, lengua y lengua.

(El nombre del tipo no importa, a quién le va a importar si no es Jongin, solo que su piel es morena y su pelo negro como el carbón y sus labios son gruesos, calientes y húmedos y reconfortantes).

**2.**

Minseok solo confirma lo que Luhan sospecha desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo supo desde el comienzo, desde que el mayor aceptó vivir con él, aceptó llevar el anillo, aceptó hacerle el amor. Lo sabe en el modo que le mira, en el que se mueve por la casa, en el que le abraza y le besa y le miente, “te quiero”. Minseok no supo decirle que no al principio, pero ahora ha aprendido y en el fondo Luhan lo ha sabido siempre, siempre, siempre, no entiende por qué se empeñó en forzarlo todo y sin embargo ahí están, Minseok con la voz trémula “lo siento” y Luhan siente los ojos húmedos.

(Lo supo desde siempre, pero eso no hace que estuviera más preparado, no hace que duela menos).

**3.**

Sehun se queda mirándole por el cristal del polideportivo todas las tardes, cuando él termina las clases de baile y empiezan las clase artes marciales, hasta que el Sol se pone y la ropa de Tao está empapada en sudor y se le marca hasta la más mínima curva de su cuerpo, perfecto y tonificado, el eyeliner nunca se le corre y su cabello nunca se descoloca. Jongin le dice que no lo haga, que deje de mirar porque no es sano, no está bien, no debería. Lo suyo está acabado, no va a volver. Sehun asiente pero no le escucha, no puede. Tao se relame los labios cuando acaba y no puede dejar de pensar en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en su mandarín susurrado al oído, las promesas de ir a Qingdao juntos.

(El avión para el que había reservado despegó con dos asientos vacíos y Sehun no se ve capaz de tirar los billetes a la basura).


End file.
